Que sera sera
by Demon D. Dino
Summary: What will be will be


Que Sera Sera

Disclaimer : Bleach milik Title Kubo dan lagu "Que Sera Sera" gak tau siapa yag ngarang (Gomen…) tapi pasti bukan punya Dino

By: Demon D. Dino

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

What ever will be will be

When I was a little boy, I ask my mother "what will I be?"

.

.

"Okaa-san, kenapa Otou-san bekerja menjadi dokter?" tanya seorang anak berambut orange pada ibunya saat mereka duduk mengerjakan PR si anak.

"Kenapa kua bertanya seperti itu, Ichigo?" tanya sang ibu pada putra kesayanganya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, hari ini kau mendapat tugas karangan dengan tema cita-cita. Semua temanku sudah mendapatkannya, hanya aku yang belum…" jawab Ichigo pelan.

"Ichigo, cita-cita itu sebuah keinginan untuk diri sendiri di masa depan nanti. Dan semua orang berjuang untuk mendapatkannya. Biasanya cita-cita seseorang adalah hal yang berhubungan dengan kesenangannya"

"Kalau begitu cita-cita ichigo apa?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Kalau itu hanya Ichigo yang tahu" jawab sang ibu penuh misteri.

.

.

"Will I be handsome? Will I be rich?"

10 tahun kemudian.

.

.

Ichigo yang sekarang sudah berusia 17 tahun kini sedang makan malam bersama dengan kedua adiknya.

"Ichi-nii, kenapa muram?" tanya Yuzu pada kakaknya yang tidak menyentuh makan sedikitpun.

"Ah, Yuzu aku hanya sedang tidak berminat. Maaf, aku tidak lapar" jawab Ichiigo sambil beranjak pergi.

"Karin, Ichi-nii kenapa ya?" tanya Yuzu pada saudara kembarnya, Karin.

"Mungkin sedang patah hati, tadi aku melihatnya ditinggal pacarnya di taman" jawab Karin santai sambil terus makan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus menghiburnya!" ucap Yuzu sambil langsung berlari menyusul Ichigo.

"Tch! Merepotkan!" umpat Karin sambil terus makan.

Sementara itu, Yuzu yang menyusul Ichigo mendapati kakanya duduk termenung didepan Tv.

"Onii-chan…" panggil Yuzu lemah lalu segera duduk disebelah Ichigo.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Karin-chan, katanya kakak Ichigo sedang patah hati, apa itu benar?" tanya Yuzu masih dengan nada khawatir.

Tapi tidak ada sama sekali respon dari Ichigo, membuat Yuzu makin menggira kalau kakaknya benar-benar sedih.

"Dia akan pergi jauh, mengikuti orang tuanya keluar negeri…dia bilang dia dijodohkan orang tuanya…" lirih Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Ooh… berarti dia wanita yang sangat bodoh…" sahut Yuzu ceria.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Icigo penasaran, terkejut mendengar ucapan Yuzu.

"Karena jika dia meninggalkan Ichi-nii untuk laki-laki yang menurutnya lebih baik dari Ichi-nii, itu berarti dia salah besar!"

"Eh, Yuzu, Senna meninggalkanku karena orang tuanya loh buakn keinginan pribadi" sangkal Ichigo.

"Itu sama saja! Kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu, seharusnya dia lebih memperjuangkan cintanya!" bantah Karin yang baru datang sambil membawa nampan.

"Benar! Kalau menurutku Ichi adalah pria paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui! Ichi-nii pantas mendapatkan jauh yang lebih baik" lanjut Yuzu membuat Ichigo merasa malu telah merasa sedih didepan kedeua adiknya.

"Nah, sekarang kakakku yang tampan, ayo makan makanan yang kubawa ini! Atau perlu kusuapi?" ucap Karin dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat.

"Biar aku saja!" dengan cepat Yuzu mengambil sesendok makanan lalu memasukannya ke mulut Ichigo yang terbuka.

"Enak?" tanya Yuzu pada Ichigo yang masih menguyah dan hanya menjawab angukan. Akhirnya Yuzu terus menyuapi Ichigo sampai selesai dan meskipun ketahuan oleh teman-teman Ichigo yang tiba-tiba datang. Ichigo tetap merasa menjadi orang yang paling tampan dan paling kaya karena dia memiliki dua orang adik dan teman-teman yang menyayanginya.

.

.

It was she say to me, "Que sera sera, what ever will be will be the future is not us to see.."

.

.

"Okaasan, sekarang aku tahu cita-citaku, aku ingin menjalani hidup didunia yang indah tanpa rasa penyesalan sama sekali" ucap Ichigo pada makam ibunya saat hari ulang tahun ibunya.

"Ichi…go…!" panggil sang ayah dari jauh.

"Ichi-nii! Ayo cepat, kita akan makan diluar hari ini…!" panggil Yuzu sambil melambai tangan.

"Iya, sebentar!" jawab Ichigo kencang lalu menoleh ke nisan ibunya lagi "Aku pergi dulu, Kaa-san"

.

.

"Que sera sera, what will be will be"

THE END

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga fic ni, ga tau komentarnya apa, bikinnya expres sih. Please leave review! Arigatou!<p> 


End file.
